


One New Message

by lonelywriterboy



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Bondage, Erections, Guilty Pleasures, Hair-pulling, Hate Sex, Humiliation, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Paddling, Rope Bondage, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Scratching, Spanking, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 05:00:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11570838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelywriterboy/pseuds/lonelywriterboy
Summary: In which Hugo is a filthy, desperate masochist and Robert knows just how to please him.Obviously, NSFW.





	One New Message

**Author's Note:**

> Do I hate myself for writing porn about this beautiful, pure game? Yes. Is that gonna stop me jacking off to Robert's voice-acting in the game? Absolutely not.

Hugo rolled his eyes as yet another DadBook notification pinged up on his phone. He’d been trying to grade papers for one of his high school classes for two hours, and what with the constant interruptions from his phone and the deplorable standard of work, he felt absolutely zapped of concentration. Plus, Ernest was being a complete  _ shit _ , and Hugo couldn’t help but feel like he’d inflicted it on himself - he’d taken away his son’s laptop and phone as punishment for the smoking stunt at the barbeque, and the fourteen year old was going mad with boredom. He couldn’t win.

_ One new message from Robert Small _

Goddammit. He’d sworn to himself he’d stop meeting up with Robert, but his cock had protested. Jacking off into a condom swiped from the nurse’s office at school was hardly as exciting as the rough, sharp pleasure that Robert could provide. While Hugo had nothing against casual sex in the abstract, replying to Robert with an affirmative made guilt flood his stomach.

_ I already hate myself _ , he thought wryly,  _ I may as well get a good fuck out of it. _

* * *

 

As soon as Hugo was through the door, Robert had him pinned against the wall, one arm slammed across his shoulders and the other palming Hugo’s cock as Robert leant in and kissed Hugo with ferocious intensity. A sharp sensation prickled in Hugo’s lip as Robert bit it, and the moan that came from Hugo in response was out of pain, not pleasure. Robert really did like it rough.

“Back again, you filthy little slut…” Robert whispered into Hugo’s mouth, tightening his hand around Hugo’s slight bulge and roughly stroking his hand downwards. Hugo’s body responded without him even thinking - blood rushed to his cock and a warm throb of arousal coursed through him. One of his hands slipped back to cup Robert’s firm ass as they began to kiss again, a tinge of metal tainting their mouths from the split Robert’s teeth had made. Robert bucked his hips forwards and slipped away the hand holding Hugo’s dick so that their crotches brushed against one another ever so lightly, denim scraping and buttons clicking at the slight contact.

“Upstairs.” Robert’s voice was almost a growl, the smell of blood and whiskey wafting to meet Hugo’s nose as he squeezed his eyes shut. God  _ damn  _ this ridiculous, self-parodic mess of a man for getting him harder than anything else.

* * *

 

There were very few people, regardless of gender, that could handle Robert’s toys. He kept them all in a box under his bed, and they usually only saw the light of day when Hugo agreed to visit, or when Robert hooked up with someone from Fetlife rather than just the local bar. He smirked as he wrapped the length of red rope around Hugo’s wrists, binding them with the ease and efficiency of someone well practised at it. A blindfold was already tied tightly around the teacher’s eyes and he lay on his stomach, his hard cock pressing against the gritty fabric of Robert’s unmade bed and his clothes discarded in a pool on the floor.

“Shame your students can’t see you.” Robert taunted as he tied the rope to his bedframe, securing Hugo in place. “I’m sure they’d love it.”

“You must be really proud of that insult.” Hugo replied, his voice sharp and challenging. “You’ve said it every time we’ve fucked.”

Just as Hugo had hoped, Robert wrapped a hand through his hair and yanked it hard, pulling Hugo’s head back painfully. “Shut the fuck up.”

“Sure,  _ Rob _ .”

One hand still tight in Hugo’s hair, Robert placed the other against the soft, warm skin of Hugo’s back and dragged the nails hard down it, watching with satisfaction as red lines sprung up on the skin. They’d last for days.

“You’d better shut your fucking mouth.” Robert warned him. “You won’t like what I’ll do, otherwise.”

“Try me.”

Releasing his grip on Hugo, Robert grabbed the bottle of lube he kept on his nightstand and squirted some across a finger, before unceremoniously spreading Hugo’s ass with one hand and shoving the finger in. Hugo’s whole body ricocheted forwards in surprise at the sudden, rough pressure in his asshole, lube dribbling down from his hole as he had no choice but to take the finger-fuck.

“You think you’re so superior, ‘cuz you’re a teacher. You’re nothing.”

Robert shoved another finger into Hugo as he spoke, feeling the resistance from Hugo and simply pushing harder. A gasp mingled with a moan as Hugo felt the additional finger, his asshole throbbing at the intrusion but his cock harder than ever as he was reduced to a submissive fuckhole.

“Oh, you like that?” Robert asked, curling a finger upwards to find the smooth surface of Hugo’s prostate. One of Hugo’s legs began to vibrate and he nodded desperately, biting at the skin of one of the arms pinned above his head.

“That’s a shame.” Robert said, and with that he pulled the fingers out, wiping the lube onto Hugo’s back with a look of disgust. “I wouldn’t want you having too much fun.”

“Fuck you.” Hugo replied, voice weaker than before. God, how did Robert do it? He had him weak and desperate to cum in minutes, when it could take him half an hour or more to climax when alone. His balls ached and he knew that the lightest stroke to his erection would have him finished.

_ Whack! _

“Fuck!”

Hugo couldn’t help but shout at the sudden, intense sting that flooded his ass. He couldn’t see what Robert had spanked him with because of the blindfold, but he was pretty sure it was an implement he hadn’t encountered before. 

_ Smack! Spank! _

The pain was intense, but Hugo felt his cock get (if possible) even harder, the impact of each spank pushing his cock into the bed and sending slight vibrations reverberating through his crotch. Two more spanks landed, and as Hugo’s mind misted over with red pain and he was sure he couldn’t take any more, Robert dropped something heavy onto his back before plunging two fingers into his asshole again.

“Ready to take it like the pathetic little cunt you are?”

* * *

 

The steady, thick weight of Robert’s cock was comfortingly familiar to Hugo, pounding in and out of his now-loosened asshole, lube making the familiar ‘ _ sch-cluck _ ’ sound as it slipped between the moving flesh and Robert’s balls slapping against Hugo’s sore, bruising ass. One of Robert’s hands held Hugo’s shoulder firmly, supporting them both, while the other was in front, squeezing and rolling Hugo’s balls as he took him hard. The rope around Hugo’s wrists held him sufficiently in place that Robert didn’t have to worry about him moving away, but his legs were free enough that Hugo could squirm a little as he was fucked, toes curling at the waves of pleasure and warm throbbing his ass was taking.

“You disgust me.” Robert said, voice breathy and choked as he came closer to orgasm. “You’re pathetic.”

“I’d rather be pathetic than like you.” Hugo said back, his own voice shaking. He was desperate. He’d give just about  _ anything  _ to climax, to be relieved of the tightness in his balls. Robert slapped his shoulder, hard, the rough skin of his palm scratchy against Hugo’s soft form. He allowed his fingers to dig in a little, and as he reached orgasm and shot hard into the condom inside of Hugo, he felt one nail pierce Hugo’s skin hard enough to draw blood. Breath heavy and ragged, his vision speckled with black from the force of the orgasm, Robert withdrew himself and Hugo hopefully arched his back, longing for Robert to finish him off.

Robert laughed, and began untying the rope from around Hugo’s wrists.

“People like you don’t get to cum. Not from my hand, anyway. Go home, you tramp.”

* * *

 

Ten minutes later, Hugo came into the palm of his hand, gasping as the pressure in his crotch and lower belly finally spasmed and released. It hurt to sit and the scratches on his back stung at the lightest pressure, but Hugo felt better than he had in weeks.

Now to try and grade the papers.


End file.
